jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 49
is the 49th chapter of the manga and the only chapter of the Serpent Looking Up to the Heavens Arc. Minami Amada finds a homeless Karen Low on the street and takes her in. They then go to the Solomon Islands for the final rocket launch of the Hek-GG system. Title page Minami Amada talking to Karen Low as Mokoena looks on. Summary In Port Elizabeth, Minami and Mokoena are coming back after grocery shopping. Minami notices that there is now a supermarket where Chan Guoming's restaurant used to be as well as Karen Low, who is sitting in the parking lot. She immediately rushes over to her and reveals that she knows about her background as well as that she was in Country D and Alexandria. Karen is bombarded with questions and Minami offers to make her her third secretary, while Mokoena watches. Back at Märchen Karen has gotten cleaned up and Minami has learned what has happened. Karen feels lost and unable to return to the Tashinhai Consu following her defeat by Valmet but Minami is sympathetic and tells her that the world is going to change. She then shows her a toy ninja bear that she developed which she is sure will sell. Karen becomes Minami's third secretary and is shown helping chase away corporate spies and the CIA in the form of Scarecrow and Schokolade as well as trying to track Minami down when she skips out on an appointment. One day Minami tells her that they will be going to the Solomon Islands. At an HEAS-SL control ship near a naval rocket launch platform Koko's Squad learns that Karen has become Minami's secretary. Karen goes up to Valmet but a fight is averted when Koko and Minami step in. With a minute before the rocket launches Minami comments that Floyd Hekmatyar did not show up although this is the final rocket. Koko answers that he is not interested in the process and will be happy when the system begins to generate a profit. Minami points out that the satellite positioning assistance system being put in place has five times as many satellites as and could enable the domination of communications as well as global and military logistics. Koko questions who is paying attention to any of that as the final launch sequence counts down. As the rocket launches it is shown that several other parties are also watching it via live streaming. These include Amalia Torohovsky and the DGSE, CCAT, Yosuke Hinoki and his daughter Mana, and George Black. Schokolade and Scarecrow are watching the launch live when the latter gets a call from George who orders him to not interfere with Koko as Operation Undershaft is still ongoing. However Scarecrow claims not to hear because of the noise of the launch and George hangs up, wondering how many satellites Koko has launched. She declares that this is the 126th and final rocket but amidst the excitement Jonah realises that she and Minami were not paying attention to the launch and were instead talking to each other, raising his suspicions. When Minami asks where they will go next Koko replies that it is Iraq, but they are not leaving right away and that night they have drinks in a beach house on shore. Jonah is by himself on the beach where Koko finds him and tells him that no matter how much the world changes she knows that he will be by her side. Debut appearances *Hopkins (not named) Anime and manga differences *Episode 13 places the events of the Serpent Looking Up to the Heavens Arc before the Dance with Undershaft Arc, thus reordering the narrative. A key change as a result is R's presence at the launch, although he was already dead by this point in the manga. Conversely, Yosuke Hinoki is not shown watching the launch as he has not yet been introduced although in the manga he was introduced in the prior arc. *Minami's cigarette brand is not shown. *A flashback of Karen discovering Chan's death and shooting Valmet is shown. *Mokoena chasing off Scarecrow is longer and Schokolade introduces herself to Karen. *Valmet is shown reacting when Karen goes up to her. *Yosuke and Mana are not shown watching the launch. A wide shot is shown of Scarecrow and Schokolade watching the launch. *Koko keeps her hat on when she makes the announcement that the final rocket has launched. *The episode does not make clear at which beach house the party that night is happening. Trivia *Minami is shown to smoke cigarettes, an Indonesian cigarette brand, specifically its Surya 16 product. Category:Volume 8 49